My Last Thoughts of You
by wizardartist44
Summary: A KisshuxIchgio oneshot on Ichigo's POV on his death.


Just something I wanted to do, I've done one POV kind of story before…kind of but it's not as good, nor was it really at a point of view because usually the character should be the one narrating. Oh yeah, I did add and change a few things from how it originally happened in the anime, I could've done this based by the manga (since it seemed more tragic in it) but I don't know how many of you have read it anyway it's always fun to make the anime better through fanfics. Anyway, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flinched, grasping a new wound on my left arm and fought the tears coming to my eyes. The one I love ever so dearly is now trying to kill me, I'm was bruised all over and left with barely any energy to fight back, and to top it all off my friends are down on the ground fighting off the strongest Chimer-anima we've probably ever fought thus far. My ears twitched as I heard a footstep, I turned my attention to the paled-faced black haired alien before me. Or…my beloved Aoyama-kun, but now I have no hope left. I'm going to die, my friends are going to die the whole freaking world is going to die. There is nothing else I can do now. I lower my head in fear and shame as the alien brought up his hand, and the blue aura began to form in his hands to grasp the last bit of my energy and life left. I call out my lover's name, hoping this would bring him back to me. But there's nothing.

Yet suddenly, something -no- someone who I would never suspect to be happy to see transported a few feet before me. He was facing side ways from me, but didn't look at me. His green hair hiding his eyes and a frown upon his face as he spoke to his "master", but I was so glad to see him, deep inside, I called out to him. But then the look he gave me, it pierced my heart. Hope is definitely gone. Now I've even lost another one, someone I must admit…I find important. I don't know what this feeling is I have around him he's a pervert, the enemy, aggressive! But…he's been there for me, at some points he's even offered to take me to a safe place if this world were to go into destruction. And no matter how much I turn him away, he still comes back. He and his master exchange words, and now he looking at me with angry eyes getting up and walking toward me. He was finally getting his revenge of getting too many "no's" and pushes, from me.

'You're my last hope now…I need you!' That is something I want to say, but it doesn't come out and all I can do is mutter his name again as he continues to walk toward me slowly, this time weapons forming into his hands. I stare at him with sad eyes, how can he suddenly hate me? I know I should deserve this treatment, but why…_why_!? He and his master exchange more words, but I do not care or listen…this is my end even if the black haired one has now put his hand down. But wait…what's this? He now raised his head up, giving that usual smirk and transported in a blink of an eye. I saw that moment and gasped, unable to say or do anything. But I did have hope yet again.

Then again, my heart was racing again. Kisshu, the one I despised and liked at the same time, had his weapon at the man of my dreams' neck, ready to strike. But my lover is not the same as before, I have no choice but to let go for my sake, my friends' sake, the world's sake…and his sake…Kisshu's sake. He was once again risking his life for me, and for what? For me to just brush him off again? I hear them mumble words to each other, but I cannot hear them for I'm too busy in my own thoughts. Till suddenly…the words "DIE!" echo through the large room. I blink just for a second to see him raise his small weapon, blink for another to see the black haired one raising his, and a third time to see him penetrated. That sound echoing right after the words "die" and over coming the words' sound.

I now no longer blink, but stare in disbelief. I must be imagining things. Or was it really that I was seeing a bit of metal sticking out from his back? NO! It has to be an imagination…no…it isn't. It's reality.

In a swift movement the black haired one moved his sword and Kisshu came flying toward me, all I could do yet again…was call his name. In hope that it would awaken him from his pain and fly up with his alien powers, and get back to fighting. Get back to bringing me hope and power to fight along his side and save this world. And maybe even help save my beloved's soul form the grasps of this alien villain. But no…hope was now, for the third time, gone. He falls directly in front of me, and all those tears I was fighting finally crept from the corner of my eyes. I'm shaking all over as I stare down at his battered body. My eyes spot red creeping from his stomach and falling to the floor, beginning to form a small puddle, he coughs and blood leaks from his mouth. I want to sob at the moment, but I have to be strong for him. I reach forward slowly and carefully pick him up, whispering his name. I can't understand why, why is it that words cannot come from my mouth. Only his name is all I can say.

My heart is pierced even more as he looks at me with a kind smile yet with pain in his eyes. The golden irises sparkling up at me, as mine look back too sparkling from tears that were now putting a thin cover over my eyes. Everything is now a blur. I just continue to stare at him, completely defeated inside to see him in this state. It was like the time I saw him just as weak after saving me from the dream Chimer-anima and trying to strike me for my love. But now I can see, there is no hope and it's too late to give him the love he's wanted.

"I guess I was lucky to have this time with you…Ichigo," he mutters.

I break out of my trance and look at him and more of the tears are forming at the sides of my eye lids. But what was he talking about? How could he say that? He's DYING! Yet he still smiles at me, muttering words of no regret.

Suddenly he frowns as he sees the tears becoming visible, asking why it is I cry.

My lip trembles, trying to say something in return. Trying to say something comforting, or maybe even calling him an idiot for saying this all to me, but this time nothing comes not even his name. I think back now to all these times he's been there, maybe to bother me, to flirt with me, or to be there with me. For all those times I've caused him to look down at his feet with sadness, but smirk and say that it's ok…because he knew he'd catch my heart eventually. And then injure him during our fights and spats even though it may appear he was serious I know he is only playing with me. I was so stupid, but now it's just too late.

I continue to stare down at him with sadness, nothing coming from me but the sounds of small sobs. I can't understand why none of the tears have trickled down my face yet for they still remain a pool in my eyes.

"Ichigo…" my heart races when I hear my name, so I keep my eyes toward him as he mutters more words, "I'll teach you something good."

I mutter his name again, but I don't question what it is and remain as a statue, frozen from my current emotions. But I do wonder what it is that he's doing as he begins to raise his head up slowly. He's looking at me with that kind smile again and horrible pains in his eyes. He draws closer and closer, and I'm still frozen unable to help him up to his destination. I can see it now he wants to give me a kiss, one last one. But still, I cannot help him. My arms stay in place and I continue to stare at him, watching him draw nearer and nearer.

Now his lips are right next to mine, I feel his breath, a gasp…the last gasp. He tries to breathe once more, but it is cut short and his head falls back. I still can't do anything, now I'm in even more shock than before. He's dead, falling right before me and I couldn't even help him. I was one inch away from receiving his last bit of love, but now it was totally gone. He's fallen, I'm frozen and the world around me at the moment just does not matter. Not even the fact that my friends are fighting for their life, mine and the world. Not the fact that my boyfriend is trapped inside the true villain, a few feet before me. All I care now is to pour out the emotions I have held in. I fall down on him, grabbing his motionless body and hold it close, screaming his name at the very top of my lungs. Why can't my call for him bring him back?

My throat is stinging horribly, but it still doesn't matter. It can't compare to the pain he had felt. It's all too late to receive anymore of his love or hope. No, I have gained hope. I look down at his motionless body once more, lip trembling. I set him down carefully, and then move back to where I was before he transported before me only a few minutes ago. Head down of shame and fear, hands resting on my legs and my body is trembling. And after all that has happened, the tears finally fall. This was it, no more. No more! I say to the black haired one, this was the end! He may have injured my friends, put them in danger, killed innocent people maybe, but now he's killed him. He's killed someone I find so important that it is hard to explain.

Even if I tell him that I was going to end it, that there is to be no more death or killing I still stay as I am…trembling and sobbing of my loss and new fear. Fear that I know I must kill him, kill my lover. I might just say…I've just lost two of them. But thanks to one of them, I have got my strength and hope back, I can now fight. He steps backward slowly, unsure as to why he fears the girl before him now. Was it that my lover deep inside can see me crying and ask for him? Or is it…that he sees my strength and need for revenge.

I grab my weapon, get to my feet and face him despite the tears still coming from my eyes. After all that's happened, I can no longer imagine my lover before me. I can't see his smile anymore it's over…for I am going to end it now. I can't see any of their smiles anymore. He screams of pain suddenly, but I don't care. A bright light emits from him, and I raise my weapon as if to add to it. My weapon brightens up adding more light to the room. It is as if the two lights are coming together to make the ultimate explosion of light. It's become so bright and powerful now, that I flinch and put my head back. Screaming from the stress and soon all around me it is all white. But deep inside I'm thinking…

'This one…is for you…Kisshu…'


End file.
